1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure, and more particularly, to a hinge structure including a small number of components, facilitating assembly thereof, and rotatably supporting a display device. Also, the present invention relates to a stand for a display device employing the aforementioned hinge structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stand is a structure used to support a display device on a predetermined plane. In general, such a stand includes a support coupled to a rear side of the display device, and a base placed on the bottom and connected to a lower side of the support to support the support.
Here, in general, the support coupled to the rear side of the display device is configured to rotate the display device vertically or horizontally for the user's convenience. In order to rotate the display device vertically or horizontally, the stand includes a hinge formed at an upper portion of the support, and the display device is coupled to one side of the hinge.
Here, the hinge includes a bracket made of metal and fixed to a rear side of the display device, another metal bracket fixed to the support, a shaft coupled between the two brackets to be a hinge shaft, and a screw fixing those components.
However, because the screw completes the assembly of the hinge formed by such coupling of the metal brackets, the screw may loosen due to the external shaking.
Also, the hinge including the metal brackets has a complicated assembly structure and requires a number of components.
In addition, in order to prevent the exposure of the hinge to the outside, a component for an exterior thereof is separately provided, which increases the number of components and costs.